disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Dominator
Lord Dominator is the main antagonist of the second season of Wander Over Yonder. Background Personality While disguising as a man, Dominator is an intimidating figure that is dreaded in the galaxy not only for her army and strength, but because she managed to become the greatest villain in the galaxy in record time. When she's not disguised, however, Dominator seems to be a highly upbeat and energetic girl, declaring what happened with her enemies as "amazing" during the Season 2 trailer. She also seems to have an odd sense of humor, since she thought Wander, Sylvia, Hater and Peepers going "Who was that guy?" was amusing. Dominator seems to enjoy other people's suffering, shown when she shoots poisonous darts at her own robots, watching them malfunction from the toxins inside. She seems to be a fangirl of everything evil, often getting overexcited about doing evil things and which destructive weapons to use. Because of this, she behaves like a gleeful teenage girl when in private and seems to enjoy talking to herself about her evil exploits. She is also manipulative, and will sometimes pretend to be attracted to Lord Hater to trick him. Physical Appearance Lord Dominator appears to be a female human-like character covered with green skin with a white hair, her eyes' sclera is colored in pink topped with a head-armor which can be covered by a mask that changes her voice, and giant yellow thunder-like antlers. She wears a T-shirt which is black and has a heart containing black holes accommodated with the spikes can be seen on her shoulders, a gloves which are the same to Lord Hater's, a black long skirt with thigh high split, a sock which is similar to Wander's, so as its shoe. The whole appearance can transform into a big cloak covering her whole body changing her arms color and size so as its gloves. Relationships 'Lord Hater' Lord Hater became jealous over Lord Dominator's ship and all of her weapons, powers, and minions, and tried to defeat her, but was forced to escape with Wander, Sylvia and Peepers. He hoped to defeat her and reclaim the title of "Greatest in the Galaxy". During an all-out battle royale of villains for a powerful "Ring of Invincibility", Hater faced Dominator again, not knowing that not only was the ring made of candy, but it was meant to be a plan to hook both villains up by Wander who discovers that the latter is a girl. Hater did not know of Dominator's true identity until he successfully knocked off her helmet. Despite being defeated a second time, he has fallen madly in love with her ever since. Unfortunately for Hater, this love is unrequited, as Domainator does not feel the same way about him. Although Dominator lacks interest in Hater, she enjoys messing with him, using his crush on her to blindly manipulate him. She even pretends to be attracted to him in "The New Toy" in order to trick him into letting her drive his battle vehicle, the H.A.T.E.R.V. 'Wander' Wander tries to make friends with Lord Dominator in the episode, "The Greater Hater." However, he was constantly ignored or tossed aside while she continues her attack on a planet Lord Hater was planning to conquer. Wander took it as if Lord Dominator didn't want to be his friend. After wander found out Dominator was a girl, he made it his goal to get Hater and Dominator together. He hoped if they would fall in love, their love would cancel out all of their evil, resulting with the two of them raising a happy family. It is not known if Dominator knows about Wander's plans. Appearances ''Wander Over Yonder 'Season 1' *The Rider (animatic only) 'Season 2''' *"The Greater Hater" (First appearance) *"The Big Day" (Mentioned only) *"The Boy Wander" (Mentioned only) *"The Axe" (Mentioned only) *"The It" (Pictured only) *"The Rager" (Pictured only) *"The Good Bad Guy" (Pictured only) *"The Battle Royale" *"The Matchmaker" *"The New Toy" *"The Eye on the Skullship" (Mentioned only) *"The Show Stopper" *"The Cartoon" *"The Bot" *"The Rival" *"The Family Reunion" *"My Fair Hatey" Gallery Lord_Dominator.png Haterxdominator.png Tumblr nr91zg93ge1twfhvwo6 540.png Tumblr_nr99nqW6ex1sdjk12o1_500.jpg dominatorcheering.png dominatorplotting.png dominatorrevealed.png haterfantasydate.png|Dominator in Hater's fantasy on a date haterfantasywedding.png|Dominator in Hater's fantasy of wedding haterfantasydominatorkids.png|Dominator in Hater's fantasy of him and kids together dominatorlaughing.png|Dominator laughing evilly dominatorlickingring.png|Dominator licking candy ring Trivia *She has been called "A better hater than Hater", by series creator Craig McCracken. Category:Wander Over Yonder characters Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Lords Category:Neutral Characters Category:Singing Characters